


Spring Break Two Years Ago

by UchiHime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchiHime/pseuds/UchiHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was about to leave when he heard a voice that triggered memories- of lips, of moans, and an unforgettable spring break two years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break Two Years Ago

He was about to leave when he heard a voice that triggered memories- of lips, of moans and an unforgettable spring break two years ago.

Stiles hadn’t changed much. Still tall and gangling, though he he’d filled out just a little. He spoke loudly, jerking his arms around in sharp movements to punctuate whatever he was saying. His hair as grown out from the crew cut Derek remembered him sporting, but it wasn’t long enough to hide the mole right by his eye, or the one on his neck right behind his ear that Derek had learned was unnaturally sensitive. 

Even his manner of dress was the same: plaid and layers and comic book references. Derek remembered he’d cursed Stiles’ sense of fashion. In moments where all he’d desired was as much skin contact as he could get as quickly as possible, having to dig under three or four shirts was irksome. But ultimately, it’d been worth it. Like slowly unwrapping a Christmas present that you knew would be exactly what you wanted most.

No, Stiles hadn’t really changed at all from the sixteen year old Derek had first met trying to sneak into a club with a fake ID. At least, he hadn’t changed on the surface. Derek wondered if Stiles still thought Batman Begins was the best movie in existence? Did he still want to be a cop? Did he still have that piece of shit Jeep that had broken down before they’d even made it half way to LA? Did he still have the same crazy ideas about life, death, and everything in between?

Stiles hadn’t noticed Derek standing there yet. He was lost in the conversation he was having with his friends. He was laughing. His face and eyes lit up with mirth. Sometimes, on very rare occasions, Derek would wake with memories of that laugh drifting through his ears. The image of that face, screwed in a mask of pleasure with eyes glistening with tears, emblazoned on his mind.

Stiles threw an arm around the shoulder of the boy standing next to him and almost imperceptibly leaned into him. Suddenly, Derek’s mind was filled with memories of those arms wrapped around him. Fingers clawing his back, yanking his hair, clutching him close. That body, long and lithe, moving beneath him, above him, inside of him. Hot, heavy breaths mingling with his own. Skin, so hot it burned him deep into his core. A searing heat as they grabbed each other, ripping themselves apart, and mending them together.

His time with Stiles had been intense. It was a flame. Blindingly bright, dangerous, tantalizing, burning, hypnotic. What they’d done to each other and to themselves… It had been cathartic. They destroyed something, so that something better could grow. And then they’d parted without a word. No empty promises. No regrets. 

Derek had thought he’d never see him again. But there he was. That spark that had ignited part of him that Derek hadn’t known existed. There he was, burning as bright as he ever had, pulling Derek in like a moth once again.

“Derek?” Kate said, pulling his attention away from the boy. “Look like you went on a little trip. You back now?” She raised a hand and pulled the strap of her purse higher on a shoulder. The light glistened on the diamonds in the ring he’d given her only just a day ago. Kate followed his eyes to her glistening ring and smiled. “I never get tired of looking at it either,” she said. “By the way, what do you think about a fall wedding. In November maybe?”

Derek shrugged. Fall was a good as any season, though he was glad she had not chosen Spring.  . 


End file.
